Two Unlikely Souls
by TarryDruid
Summary: A seemingly normal teenager with a more then mysterious past starts her own Pokémon Journey, but strange events begin to unfold along the way. The events become even stranger when she meets a Pokémon that has a strange ability. Who is this Pokémon, and why can it seem to understand what is happening with her? And can this Pokémon help her understand and let go of the past?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction that I've taken up on writing. I chose to start with Pokemon because it is a series that I've been into for a long time, and I wanted to write something where I get to decide the adventure that unfolds.**

 **I will happily accept healthy criticism and tips, but I will instantly ignore flame-rage; comments, reviews and PMs. If you want to be offensive, go do it somewhere else, because this is not the place to do so, since I will just ignore you and not reply back.**

 **I do not own Pokemon or any Pokemon shown in the story! I only own my OCs (who will be apparent in the story).**

 **Thank you to LegitElizabethWWEFan for beta-reading and giving helpful tips on this prologue.**

 **Read and enjoy the story. ^_^**

* * *

The night was normal, as it usually was in Twinleaf Town. All of the town's citizens and Pokémon were fast asleep in their homes. All was quiet, until…

A small dog-like Pokémon ran as fast as it could through the streets of the small town. After his eyes scanned his surroundings, the young Pokémon saw that the coast was clear. It let out a heavy sigh. He carefully walked onto the street and saw that all the lights in the buildings were off. But people may have been inside. He couldn't risk letting a human see him; not yet, at least. He didn't feel safe around humans.

The Pokémon glanced towards a nearby house, and his eyes closed for a moment. He kept his head in that direction. The small Pokémon was quiet as he tilted his head in a curious manner. He opened his eyes and cautiously walked over to the house. Using a nearby tree, he hopped onto a branch and peered inside the window. The small Pokémon saw what looked like a bedroom for someone older, but not adult aged. The room was a light crimson, and had one light on the ceiling. On the walls were posters of various Pokémon, possibly the owner's favourites. The small Pokémon could identify at least six of the Pokémon, but there were a few he didn't know. There was a strange bird-like Pokémon that looked like a Starly, but it was brown. The other one he couldn't identify was dog-like Pokémon that was orange with black stripes on its legs, and had a very bushy tail.

Tilting his head a little, he continued to observe the room. Clearly, the owner of this room had a big love for Pokémon. The dresser had little knickknacks of Pokémon-related items, and the alarm clock was a Pokéball that flashed 2:36 AM. The Pokémon knew that it was late, but continued to look around the room before seeing a figure on the bed.

A young girl with dirty-blonde hair that went to her shoulder blades, pale skin, and light blue eyes was wide awake. She was up reading a book by her desk light. While the small Pokémon couldn't tell what she was reading, he was more interested in the Pokémon next to her, and the other Pokémon asleep on its perch. An orange dog-looking Pokémon was beside her was looking at the book as well, as if reading with her, and the Pokémon on the perch slept peacefully.

Remaining as quiet as he could so then he didn't wake up the strange bird Pokémon, he heard the girl speaking in a soft tone.

"…As the Guardian of the Twilight was laid to rest, his faithful Pokémon and friend, Absol, remained at his friend's side for as long as he was able, until the Guardian's apprentice had to tell Absol that it was time to say goodbye to his friend. The Absol did not want to leave his friend…but saw the wisdom and compassion his friend's apprentice had, so he left with him, allowing the Guardian of Twilight to finally rest in peace. And so, the eternal conflict had ended for now, and everyone could rest in peace. The End."

The small Pokémon wondered what had happened at the start of the story to make the ending so depressing. But his thoughts were interrupted by the small orange Pokémon growling lightly. It nudged the girl's hand. The girl gently petted the Pokémon.

"Soon, Growlithe," she said.

 _So the orange Pokémon is a Growlithe_ , The little Pokémon thought.

"Soon, we'll be on our own adventure into the world," the girl added. "Maybe we'll be like the Twilight Guardian, and we can make our own legend. Especially since…"

The girl paused, making the Pokémon spying on her curious. Why had she paused? Was she hiding something that the little Pokémon couldn't see or understand? He didn't know.

The Growlithe looked up and let out a small yip, as if to get her head out of the clouds. She smiled down at the Growlithe, and pats its head softly,

"It's nothing, Growlithe. Just past stuff. Nothing to be concerned at me over. Now, you need to go to sleep."

 _Such compassion to one smaller then herself. She's obviously different…but why did she hesitate? What happened?_ The Pokémon wondered.

Again, the Growlithe growled lightly, bringing the little Pokémon outside out of his thoughts. It seemed to have glanced over at the window and noticed of him. His eyes widened- he had been caught.

"What's wrong, Growlithe? Is someone outside?" The girl asked.

She pulled the covers off herself and stood up. Her PJs were long-sleeved and had Pikachu faces on them. As she walked to the window, the small Pokémon hopped down onto the ground. He quickly pressed his back on the building wall.

The girl opened her window and looked around. The light breeze blew her hair as she looked around. The small Pokémon keeps his back pressed to the wall, all while hoping that the girl wouldn't notice him. Luckily, she didn't.

"I don't see anyone, Growlithe," the girl remarked, shrugging her shoulders. "I can have Pidgey look around for footsteps in the morning when the lighting is better."

She closed the window, and seemed to walk away.

The small Pokémon sighed. Now he had a lot of questions about the girl. Why did this girl hide her past? Why was she so compassionate? They all bothered him, but he was too tired to try and find any answers.

He kept his attention on the window for a few more minutes before remembering that she had said she was going to start her adventure the next morning. He glanced up at the moon deep in thought. Maybe he could follow her around for just a little while. Not too close, but close enough to see what she was really like.

 _Yeah, that's it_ , he thought. _If I follow her around enough, I'll be able to see her in action. There must be more to her than just what I saw tonight._

He looked around again before sprinting to the nearest city in the region. He had a good feeling that this girl would be heading there in the near future, and he wanted to get ahead.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the Prologue. Who's that Pokemon? Find out soon! Stay tuned for Chapter One, coming soon!**


	2. A New Dawn, A New Day, A New Life

**Author's Note: Hello! I know I took forever with this chapter, and I apologize. IRL things happened, and I just got distracted. I had the chapter done, but got too caught up to get a chance to post it. But hey!, better late than never.**

 **I wanna thank LegitElizabethWWEFan for beta reading once again, AND for reminding me to update. Seriously, you HAVE to check her stories out!**

 **So anyways, here's the chapter and I hope you all like it. ^_^**

* * *

The sun rose quite slowly over Twinleaf Town, signaling that a new day was starting. People and Pokémon alike were either still asleep, or just waking up. Among those waking up was Korai Ackermaen. Korai was a solitary girl who lived alone in a two storey house. Why she had a massive house to herself was quite the mystery, but the townspeople didn't question it. They just accepted the fact that Korai was one that preferred solitude over companionship.

But that wasn't true. Korai had a strong love for Pokémon, and in the house, she had two companions. The first companion was a young, energetic Growlithe. The young Growlithe was her first Pokémon. It had been a gift from her mother, so she was quite fond of it. It was compassionate and loyal to Korai, and was quite strong in a battle.

Korai's love was only proven more once she caught her second companion, a Pidgey. At first, the Pidgey wasn't too keen on training. But after a while, it came to accept Korai as its trainer. Though that didn't mean it didn't pull its fair share of pranks on her. But Pidgey was fond of Korai, and respected her for her compassion to Pokémon.

That was how she got her two faithful companions, but it was strange for this region. While Korai had seen Pidgeys before in the region, she never saw any Growlithe's. That made her think that they weren't found here. She didn't mind though, since she just thought that it made her team more unique.

"BORN TO BE A WINNER! BORN TO BE A CHAMP-I-OOOON! BORN TO BE A WINNER! BORN TO BE THE VERY BEST *The very best* BORN TO BE A WINNER! POKÉ-!"

Korai's alarm clock suddenly went off. A hand slammed onto it to shut it off, and closing it at the same time. A small, muffled groan came from under the covers Korai sat up anyways. The alarm also woke her two companions, Growlithe and Pidgey.

Growlithe stretched and looked up at Korai. Korai smiled at the young Pokémon.

"Good morning, Growlithe, Pidgey," she greeted. "You better be up- unless you want me to play the full version of that song."

She glanced over to a small perch and saw Pidgey on the top perch. After opening its eyes in a lazy manner, he gave her a small glare of annoyance. Pidgey glided to the ground and stretched out its wings. The warmth of the sun covered its feathers to heat him up.

Korai pulled out a clean set of clothes and walked towards her bathroom. She then paused to look back at her Pokémon.

"You know the rule- no coming in until I'm done. Understood? And no fighting."

Growlithe gives a small yipp at her, and Pidgey merely nods.

Content, Korai slipped into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Warm water run down her skin to wake her up more. A small smile formed on her face as she washed herself. She enjoyed taking some time out for herself.

Yet during this moment of peace, something appeared in front of her eyes- a small blue orb of flame. In the center was a strange Pokémon that Korai had never seen before. The Pokémon seemed to be staring at her with a scared expression, as if begging her for help. Her eyes shot open, only to find nothing in front of her. She looked around the small shower, but found nothing out of the ordinary. She resumed her shower.

 _Well that was odd,_ she thought.

Korai started to rinse her hair when she felt a sudden surge of anger. But why? She looked around again, swearing that something was nearby to cause this. She finished her shower and stepped out to find nothing. She was unsure of why she suddenly felt angry for no reason. So she chalked it up to her annoyance of waking up early.

She dried her hair when she got the bad feeling in her chest again. Korai looked around while wondering why she felt like this.

But the answer came a second later in the form of abrupt crashing.

Korai jumped. She ran downstairs to find that Pidgey had knocked over some pots, and Growlithe had gone to the living room. Pidgey chirped, glanced at the knocked over bowl, then back at her. Korai, placing two and two together, sighed lightly.

"I was going to feed you both when I got out of the shower! I know you probably wanted everything set up for me, but the pots are quite heavy, even for me. If you're going to try something like this again, at least…"

She paused. She was going to tell Pidgey to let her know if he would try this again, but she stopped herself. Now that she thought about it, she _had_ been warned that something was going to happen. She looked back at her Pidgey.

"Uh… Let me know if you're going to try something like this again, okay?"

Pidgey looked confused. It chirped at her in a curious manner, as if wondering what was wrong. Korai gently patted its head.

"Oh, I'm just confused about something minor. I'll ask the professor about it when we see him later."

Korai then approached Growlithe. She saw it was still looking quite nervous from the sound that Pidgey had made. She gently petted his back in a soothing manner.

"It's okay buddy. It was just Pidgey being impatient again. The sound's gone now. You hungry?"

Growlithe let out an excited yipp. Korai walked to the kitchen, still in her towel, and opened a cabinet to get some Pokémon food. She served it and set the bowls down.

"Okay," she said as the Pokémon ate, "I'm gonna change into some real clothes now."

Korai walked back upstairs, and began to change. But plenty of thoughts wouldn't stop bothering her.

 _Why did I know something was gonna happen? I didn't even consider that Pidgey would try something like that. So how did I know that something was about to happen? And what was that strange light in the shower? Why did I suddenly feel angry? Would I have felt that way to Pidgey if I hadn't felt it before?_

There were a lot of questions going through her head as she got dressed. But she walked back downstairs to find both Pokémon had finished eating She smiled as she rinsed out their dishes. Growlithe approached her and nuzzled her leg. It looked at her with a tilted head.

"What is it, Growlithe?" she asked.

The young Pokémon glanced at her stomach, and then back at her face.

"I don't understand. What's wrong, Growli-"

She abruptly felt a large amount of concern for something. She almost dropped the dishes from the suddenness of it. She wasn't feeling concerned a moment ago, so why did she feel it now? Thankfully, her growling stomach helped figure things out.

"Are you concerned that I haven't eaten yet?"

Growlithe yipped at her, as if that was a yes to her question. She had felt exactly what Growlithe was feeling, and that stunned her. But she decided to shrug it off as a mere coincidence.

"If it makes you feel better, I will be eating something before we leave. Does that help?"

Growlithe yipped again before going into the living room. Korai finished cleaning before opening the fridge. She saw a few apples, a half-empty carton of milk, some cheese, and a bit of chocolate. She pulled out the few items that were inside and began making something to eat.

 _This has never happened before_ , she thought. _Why now? Why not before when I first got my Pokémon? What's changed that I can feel their emotions?_

The sound of a door knocking interrupted her train of thought. She opened the door to find two people dressed in suits. She raised her eyebrows in a curious manner.

"Can I help you with something?"

The one on the left nodded. "We hope you can, Miss…"

"Ackermaen. Korai Ackermaen."

"Right. Miss Ackermaen, we work for a top secret Pokémon research facility. We're looking for a Pokémon that seems to have vanished."

Korai crossed her arms. "How long ago? And which Pokémon was it?"

"We believe the Pokémon escaped two days ago," the woman piped up. "As for which Pokémon it was…I'm afraid that's classified."

"Oh sure," Korai scoffed, "You penguin suits want help from a teenage girl in a backwater town, but can't tell me what Pokémon you're after? Seriously, how do you expect me to help if I don't know?"

The duo exchanged glances for a moment.

"You've got spunk, kid," the woman remarked. "Here, this is the Pokémon we're looking for."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. The Pokémon was blue, with black arms and legs. It had a fluffy chest and round-shaped ears. There were also strange things on the back of its head.

"I've never seen that Pokémon before," Korai revealed. "I haven't been in the region long- maybe a month or two now. I'm leaving today on my journey around the region."

"Very well, Miss Ackermaen," the woman replied. "Thank you for your time, and enjoy your journey."

The people in suits nodded before leaving. Growlithe appeared just as Korai closed the door.

"Those people were strange, Growlithe," she said. "They were in suits, so maybe they're researchers. But that Pokémon…I've never seen such a Pokémon. Maybe the Professor will know. What do you think Growlithe?"

Growlithe looked up and yipped. Korai smiled as confidence surged through her body.

"I think he'll know," she added. "He has to- he's the best in the region! If he doesn't know, then I don't know who else to ask."

Korai let out a very sharp whistle and held her arm out. Pidgey landed gently on her arm before settling on her shoulder.

"Now then: shall we start our adventure?"

Both Pokémon nodded at her, so she left her home for good. Sandgem Town was rather far, so it was better to get going now. Her journey was just beginning.

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **SaoirseParisa: I always get confused with that word. It's a little frustrating. =/**

 **Stairway to Elysia: It becomes more apparent why the story is on this one person (more people will be involved in the story, they just aren't mentioned yet.) Also, I'm not going for 'worldly-changing'. The adventure will happen with a few baddies along the way. I don't plan on making this character someone that will save the whole world or something like that. (Seems a little cliche).**

 **nethowin: Yeah, I think everyone can attest to the wrath of grammar and it's strangeness.**

 **Farla: I'm gonna address everything point by point, just to keep things clear. 1. Regarding Pokemon names being capitalized, you're wrong. Since Growlithe for example is the name of a Pokemon, it should be capitalized. Names are to be capitalized. 2. I'm fairly certain I used semi-colons properly, but I'll double check that. 3. I'll take that into consideration (no seriously, I will). 4. You do realize this is a prologue, right? Since it's not from her perspective, of course her characterization will be vague at this point. That of course will change throughout the story. 5. ""Hello," she said" is right. Your argument about that is incorrect. And the breaking up of sentences is correct (I think). 6. Again, this is a prologue from a different character's perspective. The protagonist seems flat, but she will become a round character as time goes on. In conclusion, I apologize if I'm coming off as rude or bitchy, or like a know-it-all, but I just wanted to address everything you said.**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 2, coming soon!**


End file.
